The Silence
by Aizirael
Summary: I'll keep this short and simple; Denmark can't take it anymore. Warning: Suicide and potentially upsetting content. *Hints of DenNor, DenIce and IceHK*


AN: This is my first ever piece of writing, besides work for school, that I've done and I know my writing skills are poor so please don't be harsh if you decide to review this. Yes, I know the ending sucked and it was pretty rushed.

The songs that gave me the idea to write this were: "The Silence" – Mayday Parade, "Miserable At Best" – Mayday Parade and "Runaway" – Pink.

It was the blinding bright light that awoke the sleepy Danish nation, who was hiding in his blankets; Hiding from the world, hiding from the light that was clawing at his eyelids, screaming at him to open his eyes. He didn't want to open his eyes, instead wanting them to remain closed forever.

It was hard to wake up every single day just for the same old thing to happen; Abuse from every other nation, especially Norway.

[Flashback]:

"Hej, Norge!", Denmark said happily, a bouquet of roses cradled in his arms.

Norway huffed, folding his arms and looking at the Dane with disgust. His eyes did not once glance upon the bouquet. After a few moments, the Norwegian shook his head and curled his hand into a fist, whacking the Dane in the face hard enough to make the older nation stumble backward a little, the bouquet dropping to the floor. Norway took this opportunity to stand on the flowers, crushing the life out of them and ripping apart their beautiful image. All that was left was a few dirty stalks and tiny pieces of petals. Denmark felt his heart snap in two but he hid it well behind smile.

"...Can I have a hug instead?", the spiky-haired blonde chuckled.

The only reply he got was a door slamming in his face then the sound of clinking chains and bolts, securing the house like it were a dragon-guarded castle.

[End flashback]

As the memory swirled in his damaged mind, tears filled Denmark's eyes as he began to cry silently.

"I'm sorry for caring about you...", he whispered, the emotion making his voice crack and break.

The sky outside was getting darker, colder, scarier... Denmark hadn't gotten out of his bed or moved in his blankets. By now, the fabric around him was soaking wet thanks to the never-ending flow of tears. Looking down at his engagement ring, he thought of Iceland, his fiancé. He never did once believe that he deserved this ring, feeling as if he were just a stand-in for Hong Kong, just like Iceland felt like a stand-in for Norway. Denmark had ruined the ex-British colony and the volcanically-active nation's relationship, tearing their friendship apart and turning them into enemies. The Dane took off the ring and held it in both hands, staring at it as if it were a knife pointing at his face. Who was he kidding? As if the Icelander actually loved him. According to other nations, it was impossible to love somebody like Denmark. To them, all he was was a big, annoying, loud, stupid drunkard with an axe and a stupid little hat. The Dane's train of thought had been cut upon hearing his stomach growl at him, demanding food. He hadn't eaten for days upon days and the effects were beginning to show. No one noticed. No one once asked him why he looked paler and thinner and weaker than normal. No one cared, which was why no one had realised that he hadn't left his house for a week or so. No one phoned him, no one looked at his Facebook page, no one texted him, no one popped 'round to see if he were alright. Even if they did, the reply would be most certain than not "I'm fine". After that, they'd probably walk away and accept that even though it was obvious he wasn't okay... No one really wants to deal with anybody but themselves. The fact that Denmark had numerous mental disabilities, learning disabilities and other problems meant that he was avoided at all costs even more. No one wants a burden upon them. It's best to just stay away.

Dark. It's dark now, except for the orange glow of streetlights. Quiet. It's quiet now, except for the ticking of a clock and the slow ba-bump-ba-bump of a heart that was barely beating.

The Dane finally got the strength to get out of bed, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a necklace with an angel pendant on it. He pulled on a pair of jeans and rushed to the door of his house, leaving his engagement ring and everything behind. Denmark ran as fast as he could, the cold air making it hard for him to breathe as it gripped him tightly around his chest and neck. The pendant of his necklace was digging into his chest every time it bounced as he ran. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he ran for his life, finally reached a cliff somewhere... He didn't care where he was. Denmark stopped at the cliff's edge, looking down at the rocky 'beach' below. He took hold of the angel pendant and kissed it before he took a few steps back before he sprinted forward, running off the edge of the cliff and closing his eyes as his body fell. Because of the force of the air, Denmark died before he hit the rocks. Everything went black for him. Soon, his body lay motionless on the sand, looking mangled and forever ruined.

If only they knew. That old song wasn't true... 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me'. They did hurt. They hurt so much that they drove an innocent man to suicide.

Even if you dislike somebody, keep your thoughts of them to yourself... People don't realise how much of an impact words and actions have on somebody until it's too late.


End file.
